


Do You Really Intend to Put that in There?

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles in response to WhiteCotton's challenge #1 from <a href="http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussighs/">Severus Sighs</a> - “Do you really intend to put that in there?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Welcome Alternative

Severus eyed Harry with concealed amusement. “Do you really intend to put that in there?”

Harry lowered his eyes in contrition and put the flask back in his pocket.

“Not that this tedious affair would not be improved by spiked punch, of course.”

“Are you saying you think I should spike it after all?”

Severus shook his head. Gathering all the courage he could muster, he decided it was time to finally breach the topic he’d been struggling to keep out of his mind since Harry’d joined the faculty. “Not at all. I am suggesting that we leave the party.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And do what?”

“We could… have a drink, dinner. Whatever you like.”

After a moment, Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Well, I… would that bother you?”

Harry took his hand and, before he had a chance to protest, began leading him from the Great Hall. “Only if you say no.”


	2. Odd Combination

Harry did not bother to try hiding his skepticism, as he was pants at it. He wrinkled his nose at Severus’ plate. “Oh, that’s… ew. Do you really intend to put that in there?”

Severus scowled. “I promise not to make you eat it,” he grumbled, shaking a liberal amount of pepper onto his banoffee pie.

“Well, I didn’t think so. But what about later?” As soon as he realized what he’d said, Harry considered crawling under the table.

“What has ‘later’ got to do with anyth… Oh. _Oh_.”

“Merlin, I didn’t mean…”

“You didn’t?”

Harry blushed. “Erm. Well, maybe.”


	3. Don't Ruin It

Severus snatched the tumbler away from Harry before he could perpetrate a travesty. He waved his hand toward the ice. “Do you really intend to put that in there? To desecrate my twenty Galleon firewhiskey with _ice_?”

“Erm, no?”

“Good.” He poured them each two fingers.

Harry knocked his back and held out his glass for a refill.

“It’s meant to be _savored_ , you dolt,” he grumbled, but poured him a bit more. “Are you always so inclined to drink?”

“Nothing wrong with it. I’m a grown man.”

“That you are,” Severus replied, eyeing him openly.

Harry blushed. 

“Come here.”


	4. Precautionary

“Ack, I knew all that pepper was going to come back to haunt me.”

Severus pulled back. “If it was so repugnant to you - ”

“No, that’s not… Look, do you mind if I just do a quick breath refresher?” 

Severus shrugged, and Harry flicked his wand. When he moved to slip it into his back pocket, Severus scoffed. “Do you really intend to put that in there? I may have use of that particular part of your anatomy at a later date.”

Harry sagged, disappointed. Still, the statement held a bit of hope, as well. “A later date?”

“I had something else in mind for tonight, if you’re amenable.”


	5. More Than Amenable

“What sort of something else?” Harry asked, lips moving against Severus’ jaw.

In lieu of an answer, Severus summoned a vial of lubricant and one of a numbing solution from his stores. 

Harry watched with a furrowed brow as he uncorked the vials. “Do you really intend to put that in there? It’s not really necessary. Besides, you said…?”

Severus carefully added three drops of numbing solution to the lubricant, swirled the vial to mix the two, and handed the vial to Harry. “It has been quite a while for me,” he explained.

Harry stared blankly at the vial.

Running a finger down Harry’s cheek to cup his jaw, Severus tilted his head up. “Harry?”

“Do you… Really?”

“If you’re amenable,” he repeated.

“I’ll show you amenable.” Harry growled and drew Severus’ head down to meet his kiss. He dragged him into the bedroom, frantically undoing buttons as he went. “How do you want to do this?”

“You will look me in the eye while you fu – ”

Harry cut him off. “While I make love to you.”

Severus groaned and drew Harry down to the bed on top of him.

Harry ran a hand through Severus’ hair then shrugged off the last of his own clothing. “I have wanted you for so long.”

Rather than tell Harry he felt exactly the same way, Severus snapped, “Would you get on with it, brat?”

Harry smiled and encouraged Severus to bend his knees.


End file.
